Just a Little Pocky? (USUK)
by Kushi Honda
Summary: All America wants is for England to play pocky with him! WARNING: Yaoi, don't like don't read. One-shot.


"Hey England, dude, check this out!"

America swung the house door wide open as he ran in with that excited grin on his face. He was holding a small red box with him but I couldn't tell what it was. Oh good god, this was not going to be good, I could tell. And it would be nice if he could at least knock every once in a while.

The air rushed in after America had flown in and the scents of the outdoors came in as well.

"For god's sake America," I muttered as I stood up from where I was comfortably sitting to go shut the door. "You could at least knock."

"But Englanddd~ Japan showed me this really cool game and then I thought about you and how you'd like to play it with me!" He replied back in sort of a fast way. America must have been really excited about this. But if I think about it, he gets easily excited over anything these days.

He held up the small red box up to my face as I returned back over to where he jumped onto the couch. It made me slightly blush to know he thought of me when Japan showed him this 'game' but I just lightly shook my head. I took the box from him and began to read the label. That smile stayed on his face as I began to read the label out loud.

"Pocky: Chocolate Cream Covered Biscuit Sticks." I inspected the box and turned it sideways to read the other non-important parts of the box. "America, what the hell is this supposed to be?"

"It's Pocky!"

"America, could you tell me what Pocky _is_?"

"Well, Pocky is this really yummy candy that Japan made and his people seemed to make a game for it! Japan showed me how to play it too, it's called the 'Pocky Game!'"

"Well I can't play it if you don't tell me how." I retorted.

"Look, I'll only tell you if you promise to play it with me afterwards!" America said, looking at me straight in the eyes. Why do I have the feeling this is some trick…? I just waved my hand, motioning him to go on, meaning I was agreeing to whatever he had planned.

"Well dude, first you like, you'll need two people to play. Oh, and you'll need some pocky, of course." America explained. He opened the box of pocky and got out a piece, revealing the chocolate covered biscuit. "Now thing is, each person puts their mouth on each end of the pocky and they bite until they reach the middle. Whoever pulls away first loses." America went silent after that, seemingly giving me time to process this. If America and I were to bite each end of the pocky until we both reached the middle…? I realized that meant I would have to kiss America.

"No way in hell would I play pocky with _you_!" I said, crossing my arms. I blushed at the thought of having to kiss America's lips. I wouldn't mind it, not at all, rather enjoy it actually. But if this was going to happen and that if I _was_ going to kiss America, it should not happen like this. Not in a Japanese game.

"But England! Dude, you promised you'd play!" I looked down at my shoes. Though it was only a few moments ago, I had already forgotten that I did promise I would play. "And you have to play anyway, I already opened the box…" he grumbled. America's face turned to a frown. I couldn't stand to see him like that, any kind of sad face.

I looked back up at him and said my words quickly, already regretting my words. I didn't dare look him in the eye. "Fine, I'll play. But only one game, don't get any wrong ideas!"

He smiled again. That cute smile.

I took the red box from him and got out a piece of pocky and put the biscuit end in my mouth. America did so with the chocolate end. It didn't take long until he took itty bites. I did so as well.

America's eyes were closed but I kept mine open. I bit into the pocky a little. I have to admit, it did taste good. I especially enjoyed the chocolate, even though I would've preferred strawberry or even vanilla.

He was only an inch away from my lips now. I didn't expect him to but he opened his eyes. America saw my eyes were open as well. I stared into his eyes for a moment before we both closed them shut in embarrassment. I was wondering if I should forget the game and just break off the pocky in defeat but before I could gain the chance to, America's lips pressed against mine. I fluttered my eyes a few times in light shock but I quickly closed them and returned the kiss. I wasn't sure if I was really kissing America or if it was all just part of the game, but I didn't pay much mind to it. I was _really_ kissing him!

America put his fingers around my back, giving me a small chill at the touch. I put my arms past his neck, getting deep into the kiss. It would of lasted longer if that frog, France, didn't come barging in.

"Oh mon Cherie! Could you open the door~?" Instead of waiting for one of us to come open the door, he opened it himself wide open to see me and America kissing on the couch. I quickly got off America in embarrassment. America looked more embarrassed than I did. France just stood at the door staring at both him and me. "Oh dear me, did you two finally let out your sexual tensions?"

"What do you want shitbeard?" I muttered, looking right in his direction with the narrowed eyes of a hawk. This was _not_ the time for him to come in, of all times he could have came over it had to be now.

"Ohhonhonhon, nothing now." He smirked, turning around to leave. He quietly shut the door behind us.

America and I were both silent for a while. I didn't feel like breaking that silence so I kept quiet. America finally picked up the pocky box and pulled out another piece of pocky. He put one end in his mouth.

"Wanna play again, Iggy?"

I smiled. I usually would've minded that he called me that nickname but it felt different now for him to call me that. "Sure, but you're going down."

"Not if I win!"

"Well I think we'll be here awhile." I scooted closer to him. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
